1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for scrolling a plurality of images.
2. Related Art
So far, a technique has been known, which is adapted to display a plurality of images with a page number shown above each image and to display different images after moving (scrolling) the images and the page numbers in response to acceptance of a scrolling operation.